


Chan And The Rest

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Sexual Humor, chan & hyunjin are pan, changbin & woojin & jisung are bi, chat fic, even minho, everyone is a mess and panicked gays, jeongin & felix & seungmin & minho are gay, rated t for that & swearing, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: binnie: so in conclusion i‘m gaychannie: what did felix do this timebinnie: which part of the sentence is telling you that i‘m talking about felixjisungie: literally every part





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> freckles = felix
> 
> emo = changbin
> 
> evil #1 = jeongin
> 
> evil #2 = seungmin
> 
> ew a scorpio = minho
> 
> furry = hyunjin
> 
> aussie dad = chan
> 
> bear = woojin
> 
> squirrel = jisung
> 
> — 
> 
> wanted to try something funny and different this time so. I hope yall enjoy or sumn idk this probably isnt as funny as i think it is but anygay

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 **freckles** : ohhhhHhh MY HDPDLFF

 **freckles** : SEND HELPSKXNXMXLAJHAHAHAHA

 

 **evil #2** : ICABT BREthwjsjNkKkdkkdkd MY LUNGS ARE GONNA POP

 **evil #2** : JSJXNXKDKXKLYLXLXLXLXLXLCKLXLSLDO

 

 **evil #1** : ok what is happening

 

 **ew a scorpio** : who‘s #1 who‘s #2 again

 

 **evil #1** : #1 is i, yang jeongin the coolest guy ever, and #2 is seungmin hyung

 **evil #1** : and why is he and felix hyung yelling

 

 **freckles** : since when do you use honorifics

 **freckles** : suspicious

 **freckles** : bZT ANYWAY HYUNJIN FELLSOWN THE STAIRS

 **freckles** : BECAUSE HE@WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM SEUNGMIN. LONG STORY BUT. SHSKYKKDKD HE JUST FELL SO DRAMATICALLY ICABFNDLLY

 

 **evil #2** : IT WAS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME

 

 **furry** : glad to know my pain entertains you

 

 **ew a scorpio** : so the usual. Ok

 

 **furry** : WTF IM DYING HERE

 

 **freckles** : he isn‘t he‘s fine and now running after seungmin

 **freckles** : surprised woojin hyung and chan hyung haven‘t showed up yet

 

 **squirrel** : for real miss their annoying presences

 

 **aussie dad** : tf did you just say

 

 **squirrel** : Oh, Hyung hello how was your day, how did you sleep??? Did you eat enough and how are the tracks for your project going?? <3333

 

 **ew a scorpio** : jisung you fucked up big time

 

 **aussie dad** : you did but i‘m used to you being like that

 **aussie dad** : also besides hyunjin & seungmin always do that i‘m wondering why they haven‘t got any complaints about the noise yet

 **aussie dad** : so yeahhhh basically let them do their thing as long as no one gets in trouble or breaks something like. Their own neck

 

 **freckles** : oddly specific

 **freckles** : also where‘s woojin hyung

 

 **evil #1** : working on his essay

 **evil #1** : unlike YOU

 

 **squirrel** : oh wow look at the baby getting brave

 

 **evil #1** : shut up hag

 

 **squirrel** : IM ONLY ONE YEAR OLDER  
THAN YOU SKDKDKDK MFL????.?!.!.!.

 

 **evil #1** : exactly. my point

 

* * *

 

_**[groupchat: soundcloud rappers, 3 members]** _

__

**binnie** : so in conclusion i‘m gay

 

 **channie** : what did felix do this time

 

 **binnie** : which part of the sentence is telling you that i‘m talking about felix

 

 **jisungie** : literally every part

 

 **binnie** : sjykdkdkdk??!.?..!.!.!!.?

 **binnie** : BUT OKAY

 **binnie** : whined about his essay

 

 **channie** : and how EXACTLY does that make you gay

 

 **binnie** : no you don‘t understand

 **binnie** : he WHINED

 **binnie** : with pout and all

 **binnie** : hugged me and was like hyunnggggg i don‘t wanna write this and he. wasso cute im devastated he is an angel i love him

 

 **jisungie** : Yikes–

 

 **binnie** : shut your mouth han just because you can‘t get yourself a man

 

 **channie** : felix isn‘t your man

 

 **binnie** : A BOY CAN DREAM

 

* * *

 

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 **furry** : you all ever saw a man so beautiful you wanted to eat your own arm

 

 **bear** : yes every morning

 

 **aussie dad** : aw baby ):

 

 **bear** : i meant myself when i look in the mirror

 

 **squirrel** : KSNDNDKDKDKXLLDKXKXKXKXLXLXKXKDKXÖSLSNDNBD DYING

 

 **emo** : this made today so much better thank you for your service hyung

 

 **ew a scorpio** : missed savage woojin

 

 **furry** : ...

 **furry** : anyway Park Jinyoung

 

 **freckles** : oh didn‘t think you are into ... slightly older men

 

 **furry** : FROM GOT7 YOU FUCKIGNSNSKXLXKDKKD

 

 **furry** : the most beautiful man ever.

 

 **emo** : hm. kim mingyu exists but okay.

 

 **evil #2** : so yall doing kim wonpil dirty like that

 

 **squirrel** : sorry can‘t hear was too busy admiring jung hoseok‘s beauty

 

 **aussie dad** : we get it you all like boys

 

 **bear** : so do you

 

 **aussie dad** : shut up i‘m not talking to you right now

 

 **ew a scorpio** : omg

 

 **emo** : omg

 

 **evil #2** : omg

 

 **freckles** : ohHHHH trouble in paradise?????

 

 **squirrel** : HUH

 

* * *

 

_**[private chat: channie and woojinnie]** _

 

 **woojinnie** : babe? you‘re not really mad at me right?

 **woojinnie** : it was just a joke i‘m sorry :( i didn‘t think you‘d take it serious ofc you‘re the most beautiful man ever

 

 **channie** : nooo no baby i‘m the one who should be sorry

 **channie** : i shouldn‘t have let my stress out on you but the tracks i have to produce for my project are really Hard and i‘m not that creative at the moment and idk its pretty frustrating

 

 **woojinnie** : it‘s okay i understand <3

 **woojinnie** : take a break i‘m coming over for some cuddles

 

 **channie** : Omf

 **channie** : i love you so much

 

 **woojinnie** : i know

 **woojinnie** : i love you too

 

 **channie** : *wipes tears from eyes* nothing is better than a good ol‘ star wars reference

 

 **woojinnie** : ... should i reconsider–

 

 **channie** : NO GIVE ME MY CUDDLES I DESERVE THEM KDK

 

 **woojinnie** : sigh

 **woojinnie** : you’re lucky i love you

 

 **channie** : i am!

 **channie** : door‘s open <3


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annoying aussie / freckles = felix
> 
> emo = changbin
> 
> The Baby / evil #1 = jeongin
> 
> minnie / evil #2 = seungmin
> 
> ew a scorpio = minho
> 
> prince / furry = hyunjin
> 
> aussie dad = chan
> 
> bear = woojin
> 
> [heavy breathing] / squirrel = jisung
> 
> \-----
> 
> im not really that satisfied with this chapter but eyy,,, also i will try to post 2 chapters per week (if senior year doesnt kick my ass but it probably will)

_**[groupchat: 00 liners + the baby, 5 members]** _

 

 

 

 **annoying aussie:**  yall

 

 **annoying aussie** : i think I might have f**lings for ch*ngb*n

 

 

 

 **minnie** : congratulations (by day6) you‘re officially the last one to know

 

 

 

 **The Baby** : shocking

 

 

 

 **[heavy breathing]** : what made you realize

 

 

 

 **prince** : p sure we don‘t even wanna know

 

 

 

 **annoying aussie** : i saw him working out

 

 

 

 **prince** : oh there it is. told you

 

 

 

 **minnie** : thought something sappy would come but ok—

 

 

 

 **annoying aussie** : JKSKDKD YALL DONT UNDERSTAND

 

 **annoying aussie** : I never saw him that way

 

 **annoying aussie** : i‘m gonna choke myself

 

 **annoying aussie** : no wait actually he can do that

 

 

 

 **prince** : KEEP YOUR KINKS OUT OF THIS JEONGIN IS STILL HERE

 

 

 

 **The Baby** : i‘m not as innocent as you might think i am, hyung

 

 

 

 **[heavy breathing]** :THE

 

 

 

 **prince** : i‘m Scared ???

 

 

 

 **The Baby** : :D

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 

 

_squirrel sent a screenshot_

 

 **squirrel** : hyungs should we be concerned about jeongin

 

 **squirrel** : wait

 

 **squirrel** : oh shit

 

 

 

 **bear** : wtf felix

 

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : so a choking kink huh didn‘t think you‘d be into that

 

 

 

 **aussie dad** : i‘m more concerned about felix at this point @freckles are you okay there

 

 

 

 **freckles** : IM@KILLING YIU HAN JISUNG IMENDING YOZR LIFE

 

 

 

 **squirrel** : I MEAN AT LEAST THEY DIDNT SEE WHO IT WAS ABOUT

 

 

 

 **evil #2** : do you know that youre making everything worse rn

 

 

 

 **squirrel** : LEAVEME ALONE IM A DUMB GAY I REALIZED THIS TOO LATE

 

 

 

 **freckles** : fuk u no more hugs for a week

 

 

 

 **squirrel** : b-but bro

 

 

 

 **freckles** : no

 

 

 

 **squirrel** : but your hugs are out of the world bro

 

 

 

 **freckles** : i‘m sorry bro you exposed my ass i can‘t do that

 

 

 

 **squirrel** : bro... i‘m sorry bro you‘re my world and so are your hugs i can‘t live without them

 

 

 

 **freckles** : bro... that was beautiful

 

 

 

 **squirrel** : it‘s the truth bro...

 

 

 

 **freckles** : maybe i can forgive you and just hug you bro...

 

 

 

 **squirrel** : BRO IM COMING OVER

 

 

 

 **emo** : tf did we just witness

 

 

 

 **evil #1** : idk but i never want this to happen ever again

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_[groupchat: soundcloud rappers, 3 members]_ **

 

 

 

 **binnie** : ok this is bad

 

 

 **jisungie** : the fact that i‘m still single?

 

 **jisungie** : agreed

 

 

 **binnie** : SHUT UP FOR ONCE

 

 **binnie** : no i‘m talking about my ******** for f****

 

 

 **channie** : maybe if you asked him out

 

 

 **binnie** : excuse me but what the fuck

 

 

 **jisungie** : seo changbin. full time rapper and student and coward! stan a multitalented man!

 

 

 **binnie** : AT LEAST I CAN TALK TO CUTE BOYS AND DONT RUN AWAY THE SECOND THEY TALK TO ME

 

 

 **jisungie** : THIS ONLY HAPPENED ONE TIME

 

 

 **channie** : KIDS

 

 **channie** : focus

 

 **channie** : changbin i can tell you that felix likes you too!

 

 

 **binnie** : now WHY would you know that

 

 

 **channie** : uh.

 

 **channie** : i just know it

 

 **channie** : aussies can mindread yk

 

 

 **binnie** : i might be tiny and shit but i‘m not dumb hyung

 

 **binnie** : fuk u 

 

 

 **jisungie** : damn he‘s So Whipped that he even picked up felix‘s fuk u

 

 

 **binnie** : sorry what did you say couldn‘t hear you from all the voices screaming hypocrite whenever you talk

 

 

 **jisungie** : JESUSCVRIST

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]_ **

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : so uh

 

 **ew a scorpio** : yall up for lunch

 

 

 **squirrel** : would love to but i have english lit class ): sorry hyung

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : ah its fine jisungie education is important <3

 

 

 **bear** : um

 

 

 **evil #1** : ok

 

 

 **squirrel** : what

 

 

 **freckles** : anyway

 

 **freckles** : i‘m free!

 

 

 

 **emo** : me too

 

 

 **evil #2** : same

 

 

 **evil #1** : ^

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : hyunjin? chan hyung? woojin hyung?

 

 

 

 **furry** : ahh no sorry i have to do my hw and hyungs have their day off so they probably wanna have a date or sumn

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : alrighty then :D

 

 

 **freckles** : will you treat

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : tf do i look like

 

 

 **emo** : suddenly i‘m busy

 

 

 **evil #1** : oh shit forgot i have to do anassignment which is due tomorrow

 

 

 **evil #2** : omg same

 

 

 **freckles** : i have to feed my dog

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : yall aint shit

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : felix you don‘t have a dog

 

 

 **freckles** : [bark bark]

 

 

 **freckles** : didn‘t you just hear him

 

 

 **furry** : you‘re really something

 

 

 **freckles** : thanks

 

 


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> netfelix / freckles = felix
> 
> emo = changbin
> 
> evil #1 / minnie‘s baby = jeongin
> 
> evil #2 / innie‘s baby = seungmin
> 
> ew a scorpio = minho
> 
> furry = hyunjin (even though he isn‘t really in this chapter i‘m sORRY)
> 
> aussie dad = chan
> 
> bear = woojin
> 
> han river / squirrel = jisung
> 
> —
> 
> okay, this chapter is more serious. and ~dramatic~ Whew the plot THICKENS! and im sorry its so short >:( high school hates me

_**[private chat: lix and bin]** _

 

 **lix** : hey binnie, are u free this weekend? i‘d like to hang out with you again its been sooo long :(

 

* * *

 

_**[groupchat: soundcloud rappers, 3 members]** _

 

 

_binnie sent a screenshot_

 

 **binnie:** THE FUCK DO I SAY

 

 

 **jisungie** : since when has this become a changlix gc thats literally the only thing we talk about here smh

 

 

 **channie** : maybe if we had more time to produce anything. college aint shit

 

 

 **channie** : but changbin, just say yes? you‘ll get to spend time with him and haven‘t you been complaining about how you two don‘t spend any time together anymore

 

 

 **binnie** : H

 

 **binnie** : i mean yes

 

 **binnie** : but.Im planning. on um

 

 **binnie** : omg

 

 

 

 **jisungie** : wait

 

 **jisungie** : ARE YOU PLANNING ON CONFESSING WHAT HAPPENED TO PANICKED GAY CHANGBIN WTFFFKFKDKDK

 

 

 

 **binnie** : first of all, changbin hyung to you

 

 **binnie** : second of all, i feel like he at least deserves to know ?? like if i get rejected it‘s fine but at least i tried you know

 

 

 

 **channie** : my kids all so grown up

 

 **channie** : gonna cry

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[private chat: lix and bin]** _

 

 

 

 **bin** : ah of course!!!

 

 **bin** : i... miss our time together sm

 

 **bin** : and uh

 

 **bin** : i miss you

 

 **bin** : so much

 

 

 

 **lix** : i miss you too :(

 

 **lix** : will come during noon time and we will go shopping if thats okay?

 

 

 

 **bin** : of course!!

 

 **bin** : it doesn‘t matter how we spend time together at least i get to be with you _[message was deleted by: bin]_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[private chat: netfelix and han river]** _

 

 

 

 **netfelix** : JISUNG

 

 **netfelix** : SUNGIE

 

 **netfelix** : LIGHT OF MY LIFE

 

 **netfelix** : ...

 

 **netfelix** : bro

 

 

 

 **han river** : ive been brosummoned

 

 

 

 **netfelix** : lately your straight energy has been bigger than your gay energy

 

 

 

 **han river** : shut up you do fortnite dances in 2019

 

 **han river** : anywho whats up and dont say the sky whats happening

 

 

 **netfelix** : F!!!!!

 

 **netfelix** : um i might have asked changbin out

 

 

 **han river:** WHAT REG D

 

 **han river** : YOUDID WHATSBSNOW

 

 **han river** : DONT DISAPPEAR NOQ

 

 **han river** : FELIX

 

 **han river:** FELIX

 

 **han river** : FELIX

 

 **han river** : FELIX

 

 **han river** : FELIX

 

 

 **netfelix** : OH MY GOD

 

 

 **han river** : oh hi

 

 

 **netfelix** : .

 

 **netfelix** : so yeah i didnt ask him out directly just said i wanted to spend some time with him

 

 

 **han river** : so you didn‘t really ask him out on a DATE

 

 

 **netfelix** : well i

 

 

 **han river** : wow. what was i getting excited for

 

 

 **netfelix** : WHAT ABOUT YOU AND MINHO HYUNG HUH HOW IS IT GOING WITH THAT ONE

 

 

 **han river** : i don‘t know what you mean.

 

 

 **netfelix** : oh you know EXACTLY what i mean

 

 

 **han river** : sorry the connection is bad

 

 

 **netfelix** : you‘re texting

 

 

 **han river** : IM AT 1% BYE

 

 

 **netfelix** : and you say i am a coward

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 

 **evil #2** : it‘s time for a username change

 

 

_evil #2 changed evil #1‘s name to minnie‘s baby_

_evil #2 changed his name to innie‘s baby_

 

 

 **squirrel** : WHAT GOES ON

 

 

 **minnie‘s baby:** um ~things~ happened.And i guess you could say we are kind of..... dating now?

 

 

 **aussie dad** : HOW THEUKSLDMLYKD

 

 

 **bear** : took you long enough!

 

 **bear** : but so happy for you two!!!

 

 

 **emo** : AHHHHH FINALLY

 

 **emo** : who confessed first

 

 

 **innie‘s baby** : i did

 

 

 **minnie‘s baby** : while sobbing

 

 

 **innie‘s baby** : SHUT UP PLSSS NO ONE HAD TO KNOW

 

 

 **minnie’s baby** : :)))

 

 **minnie’s baby** : he was so cute and took me to my favourite cafe :( apparently he had it planned for weeks :(

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : i‘m sad even the babies got a relationship sooner than i did

 

 **ew a scorpio** : but ofc i‘m Hella happy for u and glad u arent pinning anymore

 

 

 **freckles** : congratulations tinies

 

 

 **innie‘s baby** : i‘m only a week younger than you

 

 

 **freckles** : TINIES

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[groupchat: soundcloud rappers, 3 members]** _

 

 

 **jisungie** : shithsujtisus guys helpmme

 

 

 **channie** : what?

 

 **channie** : jisung are you okay?

 

 

 **jisungie** : no i‘m notnsls

 

 **jisungie** : or hyunjin isn‘t

 

 

 **binnie** : what?

 

 

 **jisungie** : he came over crying

 

 **jisungie** : he has had feelings for jeongin for years now

 

 **jisungie** : and he‘s a complete mess and about to have a panic attack

 

 **jisungie** : i don‘t know what to do hyungs please@

 

 

 **channie** : we are on our way sungie and try to help him breathe by counting from 1 to 10

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[private chat: hyunjin and jeongin]** _

 

 

 **jeongin** : hyung? are you okay?

 

 **jeongin** : hyung :( i‘m worried about you, you just ran into jisung hyungs room without even looking at me or talking to me

 

 **jeongin** : please i‘m really worried _[MESSAGE NOT SENT]_

 

 **jeongin** : hyung? _[MESSAGE NOT SENT]_

 


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> freckles = felix
> 
> emo = changbin
> 
> minnie‘s baby = jeongin
> 
> innie‘s baby = seungmin
> 
> ew a scorpio = minho
> 
> furry = hyunjin
> 
> aussie dad = chan
> 
> bear = woojin
> 
> squirrel = jisung

_**[groupchat: soundcloud rappers, 3 members]** _

 

 

 **jisungie** : HYUNG

 

 

 **channie** : yes

 

 

 **binnie** : yes

 

 

 **jisungie** : ...should have been more exact i meant changbin

 **jisungie** : I JUST REMEMBERED

 **jisungie** : how did The Date with lix go

 

 

 **channie** : isnt he your best friend. didn’t he tell you everything

 

 

 **jisungie** : that‘s what you think but NO.

 **jisungie** : so i wanted to ask you and now you don‘t reply

 **jisungie** : coward

 **jisungie** : _@binnie_

 

 

 **binnie** : coward is really the only insult you got for me huh

 **binnie** : but um lol i chickened out

 

 

 **jisungie** : CMON NOW

 

 

 **binnie** : I GAY PANICKED OKAY LIKE I WAS JUST LIKE UM LIX I GOTTA TELL YOU SMTH AND ITS REALLY CRAZY HAHA AND HE WAS LIKE OK WHAT AND LOOKED AT ME FRECKLES AND EYES SHINING BRIGHTER THAN EVER ESPECIALLY BC OF THE LIGHTS IN THE MALL AND HE LOOKED SO ADORABLE WITH HIS PINK TSHIRT AND THEN I WAS JUST LIKE YOUR SHOES LOOK DOPE

 

 

 **channie** : why am i even friends with you

 

 

 **jisungie** : THELAUGH I JUST LET OUT SJYJYJXK NOOOOO

 **jisungie** : someone should have filmed that

 **jisungie** : gotta ask the store for the footage

 **jisungie** : bet the store was called Wanted To Say I Love You But Damn These Shoes

 

_binnie left the chat!_

 

* * *

 

 

**_[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]_ **

 

 

_freckles removed furry!_

 

_freckles removed minnie‘s baby!_

_freckles removed innie‘s baby!_

 

 

 **squirrel** : wha

 

 

 **freckles** : i needed to do that i need to talk to yall about them and i‘m too lazy to make a new gc

 

 

 **bear** : understandable there are too many anyway

 

 

 **freckles** : exactly

 **freckles** : so the thing is

 **freckles** : we all know why hyunjin isn‘t talking to either of them

 **freckles** : but it‘s been 2 DAYS

 **freckles** : for them thats a long time and jeongin is overthinking it. Really bad. and especially bc hyunjin blocked him which is, i‘m sorry but, a really nasty move

 

 

 **bear** : no you‘re right

 **bear** : but you know how he is, he‘s just... really stubborn

 **bear** : and he has liked jeongin for so long and then it just broke all down like that and i bet all of you know how it feels

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : we do but hyung

 **ew a scorpio** : jeongin isn‘t the only one hyunjin has feelings for

 

 

 **freckles** : hold my vegemite

 **freckles** : WHAT

 

 

 **emo** : and how and WHY do you know this??

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : he‘s talked to me about it because you all know i‘ve been in a poly relationship before and he didn‘t understand why he was feeling something for 2 people at the same time so yeah. That was like few months ago

 

 **aussie dad** : wait who‘s the other person

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : seungmin

 

 

 **bear** : OH MYGOD

 

 

 **emo** : every kdrama ever

 

 

 **squirrel** : why am i not surprised,

 

 

 **freckles** : now thats cute ngl

 **freckles** : also not to change the topic but if theyre gone any longer they will notice i removed them so i better add them again . just say random shit

 

 

_freckles added furry!_

 

_freckles added innie‘s baby!_

 

_freckes added minnie‘s baby!_

 

 

 **emo** : in conclusion slytherin is the best hogwarts house

 

 

 **bear** : RAVENCLAW EXISTS

 

 

 **aussie dad** : jkr said hufflepuff is the best one and her favourite but go off

 

 

 **squirrel** : and yet she keeps treating hufflepuffs like shit and they keep getting hate

 

 

 **freckles** : cishets ain‘t it

 

* * *

 

 

_**[private chat: seungmin and hyunjin]** _

 

 

 **seungmin** : hyunjin

 **seungmin** : hyung please talk to me

 **seungmin** : or jeongin

 **seungmin** : we are worried about you. and we miss you.

 **seungmin** : please

 

 

 **hyunjin** : i‘m sorry

 **hyunjin** : i can‘t

 

 

 **seungmin** : can‘t you at least tell us what we, especially jeongin, did wrong?

 **seungmin** : he feels so bad about everything

 

 

 **hyunjin** : i just can‘t seungmin i‘m sorry

 **hyunjin** : you‘d hate me

 **hyunjin** : both of you

 

 

 **seungmin** : we could never hate you and you know that asshat

 **seungmin** : i‘m sorry that slipped out

 

 

 **hyunjin** : :( can you believe i missed you calling me that

 **hyunjin** : but... i promise you its not your fault i just need some time for myself

 

 

 **seungmin** : :// it‘s okay

 **seungmin** : but please talk to jeongin he‘s been worried sick

 

 

 **hyunjin** : i will

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[private chat: hyunjin and jeongin]** _

 

 

 **hyunjin** : innie?

 **hyunjin** : innie i‘m so sorry

 **hyunjin** : i got overwhelmed by my emotions and avoided you without even thinking twice about it

 **hyunjin** : i‘m so so sorry i don‘t know what overcame me

 

 

 **jeongin** : it‘s okay hyung

 **jeongin** : but what caused it all? did i do something wrong?

 

 

 **hyunjin** : no no of course not i was just being stupid. and i need some time for myself

 

 

 **jeongin** : okay

 **jeongin** : i can live with that but please never this again :(

 

 

 **hyunjin** : i won‘t

 **hyunjin** : also, because i didn‘t get to say it, good luck to you and seungminnie

 

 

 **jeongin** : thank you hyung (*⌒∇⌒*)

 

 

 **hyunjin** : :)

 **hyunjin** : if you two only felt the same way for me as i do _[message was deleted by: hyunjin]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i can write angst i can do it!!!
> 
> also me: turns it into to fluff too fast bc i cant stand it


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> freckles = felix
> 
> emo = changbin
> 
> minnie‘s baby = jeongin
> 
> innie‘s baby = seungmin
> 
> ew a scorpio = minho 
> 
> furry = hyunjin
> 
> aussie dad = chan
> 
> bear = woojin
> 
> squirrel = jisung
> 
> —
> 
> i‘msORRY for not really updating last week :((( senior year really aint it and it SHOWS... and this chapter is so short and unfunny v___v but hey!!! hyunjin‘s & minho‘s friendship is v important
> 
> & thank you all for the many kudos and comments i appreciate them a lot <3

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 

 **squirrel** : now that everythings back to normal

 **squirrel** : can we like

 **squirrel** : play overwatch

 

 

 **furry** : we have our midterms soon

 

 

 **freckles** : so?

 

 

 **bear** : sometimes i worry about yall

 

 **innie‘s baby** : there‘s a reason why i‘m about to fail physics

 **innie‘s baby** : and its because im gay

 

 

 **aussie dad** : No.

 **aussie dad** : maybe if you STUDIED

 

 

 **innie‘s baby** : what was that? sorry can‘t hear you, was too busy being gay for jeongin

 

 

 **emo** : gross spare us the details

 **emo** : also @ everyone who’s playing : yall are ready to eat ass ?

 **emo** : *beat

 

 

 **squirrel** : i don‘t want to play anymore

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**[private chat: hyunjin and minho]** _

 

 

 **hyunjin** : hyung

 **hyunjin** : this is Bad

 **hyunjin** : i can‘t keep acting like i‘m not bothered by them being together

 **hyunjin** : but i don‘t want to ignore them again i felt so bad for it

 **hyunjin** : but seeing them being all happy and giggly makes me so jealous i just want..... to be between them and getting kisses from them too

 **hyunjin** : god i‘m so selfish aren‘t i

 

 

 **minho** : jinnie no

 **minho** : you are not selfish at all stop telling yourself that

 **minho** : i know what you are going through i really do and you know it

 **minho** : but what are you scared of?

 

 

 **hyunjin** : rejection?

 

 

 **minho** : now why would they do that

 **minho** : of course they are all lovey dovey rn and in their own world but Hwang Hyunjin i have EYES . and so does everyone else. both of them look at you with such adoration in their eyes it makes me wanna throw up sometimes

 **minho** : and that was necessary its really gross ngl

 

 

 **hyunjin** : JDJDJJS...

 **hyunjin** : you know for a slytherin you‘re really caring

 

 

 **minho** : not all slytherins are edgy assholes

 

 

 **hyunjin** : ......but sometimes it shows

 

 

 **minho** : it does and every slytherin has it in them but STILL! i just want you to be happy and i care so much about you you‘re like the annoying little brother i‘ve never had

 

 

 **hyunjin** : *me trying to ignore the annoying part* (♡°ω°♡)

 

 

 **minho** : you even use the kaomojis jeongin uses too girl i- #WHIPPED

 

 

 **hyunjin** : fuck off

 

* * *

 

 

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 

 **squirrel** : THREE MONTHS!!!

 

 

 **furry** : what is he so mad about?

 

 

 **emo** : it‘s really not that big of a deal

 

 

 **squirrel** : THATS HOW LONG YOU STOOD BY AND WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT!!!!!!

 

 **emo** : it was funny though

 

 

 **freckles** : it was

 

 

 **squirrel** : i fucking hate all of you i thought patricia was the only plant that trusted me

 

 

 **minnie‘s baby** : oh my god he even named it.

 

 

 **aussie dad** : HE EVEN NAMED IT


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> freckles / mr dead meme = felix
> 
> emo = changbin
> 
> minnie's baby = jeongin
> 
> innie's baby = seungmin
> 
> ew a scorpio = minho
> 
> furry = hyunjin
> 
> aussie dad / soft pan = chan
> 
> bear = woojin
> 
> squirrel / chaotic bi = jisung
> 
> \--
> 
> thank u all for 2000+ hits ♡♡

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : did yall know that straight people are annoying as fuck and that i hate them

 

 

 **emo** : you aren‘t telling me anything new there

 

 

 **bear** : it‘s known

 

 

 **freckles** : omg you and me both

 

 **freckles** : but what happened spill the tea

 

 

 **innie‘s baby** : literally no one uses that one anymore felix

 

 

 **minnie‘s baby** : mr dead meme

 

 

 

_aussie dad changed freckles‘ name to mr dead meme!_

 

 

 **minnie‘s baby** : thank u

 

 

 **squirrel** : next

 

 

 **furry** : i‘m so fucking grateful for my ex

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : I JUST WANT TO HEAR THE STORY CAN YALL SHUT UP

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : rude much but ok

 

 **ew a scorpio** : so basically

 

 **ew a scorpio** : i was on my way to class you know all casually and stuff and i was with momo and then a Possibly Very Straight Girl™️, idek who it was, came to us and was like „oh my god are you together???? it would be so cute if you were!!!!“ and we both just looked at her and were like We Are Gay. and her facial expression Ksjdjdkdk

 

 

 **furry** : the amount of times people think you and momo are together

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : ikr its TERRIFYING

 

 **ew a scorpio** : like she‘s together with sana and Even Though im single i express my gayness in any way possible.....

 

 

 **emo** : maybe if you got yourself a boyfriend

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : You are one to talk, Seo Changbin.

 

 

 **emo** : oh look the weather

 

 

 **bear** : well i have a bf and i love him with all my heart

 

 

 **aussie dad** : :,(((

 

 **aussie dad** : I LOVE YOU MORE

 

 

 **squirrel** : usually i would gag

 

 **squirrel** : but that was cute

 

 

 **minnie‘s baby** : HUHHH

 

 **minnie‘s baby** : hyungs are the Best Couple i know

 

 

 **innie's baby** : i‘m sorry?

 

 

 

 **minnie’s baby** : pup you know i‘m right

 

 

 

 **innie‘s baby** : hmmmm (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : PUP

 

 

 

 **innie‘s baby** : shut up Lee I‘m Too Cowardish To Tell Redacted How I Feel Felix

 

 

 

_mr dead meme kicked innie‘s baby out of the chat!_

 

 

_minnie‘s baby added innie‘s baby!_

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : JEONGIN

 

 **mr dead meme** : I TRUSTED YOU

 

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : stop being a coward

 

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : goodnight

 

 

 

 **bear** : it‘s 2pm

 

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : I SAID GOODNIGHT

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[private chat: soft pan and chaotic bi]** _

 

 

 **chaotic bi** : chan

 

 **chaotic bi** : chan

 

 **chaotic bi** : chan

 

 **chaotic bi** : CHAN

 

 **chaotic bi** : .....hyung

 

 

 

 **soft pan** : now was this That hard

 

 

 

 **chaotic bi:** yes ._.

 

 **chaotic bi** : but!!!!

 

 **chaotic bi** : can we please just bring felix and changbin hyung together

 

 **chaotic bi** : this is getting tiring

 

 

 

 **soft pan** : You know what!!

 

 **soft pan** : ive thought about that

 

 **soft pan** : WE ARE GONNA–

 

 

 

 **chaotic bi** : we‘re not locking them both in a room and wait till they talk about how they feel just bc it worked with you and woojin hyung

 

 

 

 **soft pan** : then nvm

 

 

 

 **chaotic bi:** cOME ON......

 

 

 

 **soft pan** : wait

 

 **soft pan** : oh my GOD

 

 **soft pan** : i have the perfect plan

 

 

 

 **chaotic bi:** hyung i‘m waiting its been 5 mins

 

 

 

 **soft pan** : come over im too lazy to text it all

 

 

 

 **chaotic** **bi** : so i waited 5 mins for nothing

 

 **chaotic bi** : you just wasted 5 precious mins of my life like that

 

 

 

 **soft pan** : JUST COME OVER FOR FUCKS SAKE

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stayonces we keep winning even here!


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr dead meme / netfelix = felix
> 
> emo = changbin
> 
> minnie's baby / furry = jeongin
> 
> innie's baby / even more of a furry = seungmin
> 
> ew a scorpio = minho
> 
> furry / jinyoungluvr = hyunjin
> 
> aussie dad = chan
> 
> bear = woojin
> 
> squirrel / han river = jisung
> 
> \---
> 
> this chapter sucks ass im sorryjdjsj but can yall tell i love changlix :D also thank you for almost 300 kudos?? ♡

_bangchan created the groupchat getting changlix together!_

_bangchan added hanjisung, hwanghyunjin, kimwoojin and 3 others!_

 

 

 **hwanghyunjin** : Wait what

 

 

 **hanjisung** : WE HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN YALL ITS GONNA WORK OUT PERFECTLY

 

 

 **yangjeongin** : are you sure about that

 

 

 **bangchan** : this time We Are

 

 

 **kimwoojin** : i remember you saying this about your assignment too and then you got an D

 

 

 **bangchan** : BABE SHHH

 

 **bangchan** : this one will work out for real!!!! it‘s an amazing idea

 

 

 **leeminho** : can you just tell us already im in class and my professor looks at me like she wants to kill me for being on my phone

 

 

 **hanjisung** : ok ok so basically

 

 **hanjisung** : you all remember that this amusement park thing is only few days away?

 

 **hanjisung** : felix loves amusement parks and changbin hyung loves to see felix happy so basically we will just tell them that we are going together as a whole but we leave after a few mins and wait till things develop

 

 

 **kimseungmin** : i can tell chan hyung and you came up with this it smells like one braincell

 

 

 **yangjeongin** : pup

 

 

 **kimseungmin** : oh right

 

 **kimseungmin** : what A great idea!!! <333

 

 

 **bangchan** :I have no words

 

 **bangchan** : but jisung said no to the getting them locked in a room idea so

 

 

 **kimwoojin** : why tho it works

 

 

 **bangchan** : I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!

 

 

 **hwanghyunjin** : WHY AM I CALLED FURRY WHEN SEUNGMIN AND JEONGIN DO SHIT LIKE THAT

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 

 

_furry changed his name to jinyoungluvr!_

_jinyoungluvr changed minnie‘s baby‘s name to furry!_

_jinyoungluvr changed innie‘s baby‘s name to even more of a furry!_

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : ?????

 

 

 **jinyoungluvr** : they won‘t stop this pup thing

 

 

 **even more of a furry** : WHY IS MINE SO LONG

 

 

 **aussie dad** : haha that‘s what she said

 

 

 **even more of a furry** : .....

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : hyung it‘s not 2016 anymore dick jokes aren‘t funny anymore

 

 

 **aussie dad** : fuck you all my sense of humor is amazing

 

 

 **bear** : i’m dating you for many reasons but your sense of humor isn‘t one of them

 

 

 **squirrel** : HAAAHAHAB

 

 

 **aussie dad** : ._.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**[private chat: han river and netfelix]** _

 

 

 **han river** : HEY

 

 **han river** : do you wanna go to that amusement park thing on saturday? like with the whole group

 

 

 **netfelix** : oof sounds great but i have a psychology exam on monday :( i‘m sorry

 

 

 **han river** : lix psychology is one of your best subjects

 

 **han river** : are you sure you can‘t take a day off? :< please for us

 

 **han river** : with all our exams we haven‘t been able to spend some time together anyway

 

 

 **netfelix** : ......

 

 **netfelix** : god i hate you, you know how quick i get guilty conscience

 

 **netfelix** : if i fail its your fault

 

 

 **han river** : sure thing!! :D

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[private chat: jisung and changbin]** _

 

 

 **jisung** : hyung, are you free this saturday?

 

 

 **changbin** : uh yeah why

 

 

 **jisung** : theres this amusement park thing near our dorm and we all thought it would be great to spend some time together again

 

 

 **changbin** : that... actually sounds nice

 

 **changbin** : ok i‘m in

 

 

 **jisung** : NICE

 

* * *

 

 

_**[groupchat: getting changlix together, 7 members]** _

 

 

 **hanjisung** : mission getting changlix together has started!

 

 


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr dead meme = felix
> 
> emo / actual softie = changbin
> 
> furry = jeongin
> 
> even more of a furry = seungmin
> 
> ew a scorpio = minho
> 
> jinyoungluvr = hyunjin
> 
> aussie dad = chan
> 
> bear = woojin
> 
> squirrel = jisung
> 
> \---
> 
> i didn‘t do changlix justice with this but school is keeping me so busy :((
> 
> ALSO THEIR NEW ALBUMSKDKXKD OMG I LOVE IT SO MUCH!! THEY REALLY WENT OFF!! STREAM MIROH

_**[groupchat: getting changlix together, 7 members]** _

 

 

 **hanjisung** : ok my dudes is everything ready??

 

 

 **hwanghyunjin** : i got changbin and felix in the car !! woojin hyung is driving us to the place rn and chan hyung is in the car behind us with minho hyung & seungmin & jeongin

 

 

 **leeminho** : i shall say that i’m surprised that chan hyung can drive

 

 

 **hanjisung** : bold of you to assume he can drive. he might have his license but he‘s a MESS on a roadway and tbh everywhere else

 

 

 **kimseungmin** : can confirm!

 

 

 **hanjisung** : !!

 

 **hanjisung** : text me when you‘re there i‘m waiting outside

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[private chat: lix and bin]** _

 

 

 **bin** : felix where are you?

 

 **bin** : you got lost in the crowd and i know you‘re afraid of big crowds please i‘m worried

 

 

 **lix** : hyungjyjnnd

 

 **lix** : im@near the toiletsbyb

 

 **lix** : icant breathe

 

 

 **bin** : lixie calm down okay?

 

 **bin** : i’ll be there

 

 **bin** : in a few moments

 

 **bin** : try to calm down for me

 

 **bin** : please

 

 

 **lix** : iwill try

 

 **lix** : i think@i kniw why the others left

 

 **lix** : they wantto bring us together

 

 **lix** : since we havebeen pinningjs on each otherso long

 

 **lix** : fuckksjyb i loveoyu so much

 

 

 **bin** : i‘m almost there.

 

 **bin** : and

 

 **bin** : i love you too

 

 **bin** : i can‘t believe i‘m saying this over text

 

 **bin** : but i love you so god damn much

 

 **bin** : i‘m here

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 

 **squirrel** : SILENCE FOR 3 HOURS

 

 **squirrel** : SAY SOMETHING  _@emo @mr dead meme_

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : they’re probably occupied

 

 

 **even more of a furry** : GROSS

 

 

 **bear** : i can‘t believe that‘s something coming from you seungmin when you—

 

 

 **even more of a furry** : HYUNG

 

 

 **aussie dad** : oh my god babe how do you know about that

 

 

 **bear** : fully making out on the couch where everyone can see isn‘t exactly hiding

 

 

 **squirrel** : o____O

 

 **squirrel** : now i have things in my head i‘d rather not have there

 

 

 **emo** : hey guys

 

 **emo** : just fyi we‘re good

 

 **emo** : more than good actually

 

 **emo** : we still need to figure things out a bit but i Guess your plan worked but next time do it somewhere where no one gets anxious about crowds you know

 

 

 **aussie dad** : Oh fuck no felix is he okay

 

 **aussie dad** : why didn‘t i think about i‘m so

 

 

 **emo** : no hyung it‘s okay!! really he‘s fine he‘s sleeping on my lap at my dorm

 

 

 **squirrel** : oof we should have thought about that :(( i‘m gonna buy him a big package of chocolate as an apology and he gets an amazing han jisung hug !

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : as much as i‘d like to gag at that i have to agree your hugs are amazing

 

 

 **squirrel** : thanks hyung i know <3

 

 

 **furry** : wait so does this mean changlix is a thing now

 

 

 **emo** : we are not sure about that yet

 

 **emo** : but we... love each other that‘s clear and that‘s all we need to know

 

 

 **bear** : IM GONNA CRY

 

 

_bear changed emo‘s name to actual softie!_

 

 

 **actual softie** : hyung are you okay

 

 

 **bear** : NO I HAVE WANTED THAT FOR SO LONG THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

 

 

 **aussie dad** : ????

 

 

 **bear** : .

 

 **bear** : second best

 

 

 **aussie dad** : ^-^

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also in case anyone‘s wondering why felix loves amusement parks but gets anxious about the crowds & everything : it‘s something i have and idk it‘s really hard to explain but yeah it‘s just a love hate relationship and i thought it‘d be a good idea or something idk


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr dead meme = felix  
> actual softie = changbin  
> furry = jeongin  
> even more of a furry = seungmin  
> ew a scorpio = minho  
> jinyoungluvr = hyunjin  
> aussie dad = chan  
> bear = woojin  
> squirrel = jisung  
> ———  
> this is kinda just a filler and everything my inspiration allowed me to write but i still hope yall will enjoy it !! <3 also i‘m late but congrats to our babies for their first win i‘m still so proud

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : ok

 

 **ew a scorpio** : i get that changbin and felix are in that _oh my god everything is beautiful i love my life_ phase but please

 

 **ew a scorpio** : is making out in the library where some people actually wanna STUDY really fucking necessary

 

 

 **furry** : WHAT IVE BEEN SAYING—

 

 

 **even more of a furry** : babe as much as i‘d like you to continue and roast them you can‘t really talk about it. you did it yourself.

 

 

 **furry** : oh fuck. yeah

 

 

 **furry** : let‘s do it again sometime

 

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : GOD DAMMIT AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE

 

 

 

 **bear** : bold of you to assume that you are sane

 

 

 

 **jinyoungluvr** : woojin hyung is the only sane one of us

 

 

 

 **aussie dad** : you really think that-

 

 

 **bear** : Christopher.

 

 

 **aussie dad** : hyunjin you‘re So Right!!!! omg haha

 

 

 **squirrel** : i don‘t know what is happening and at this point i‘m too afraid to ask

 

 

 **furry** : we‘re talking about things you wouldn‘t understand, you baby

 

 

 **squirrel** : I AM OLDER THANYOU??.!.!!.&.9::8

 

 

 **furry** : yea but you‘re single

 

 

 **squirrel** : oh my god don‘t remind me

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : no one‘s helping so i just threw a book @ changlix

 

 **ew a scorpio** : i think they are mad

 

 

 **actual softie** : OH YOU THINK????

 

 **actual softie** : INSTEAD OF KINDLY TELLING US YOU THROW A FUCKINGBOOK AT US

 

 **actual softie** : A BOOK ABOUT KOREAN HISTORY AT THAT YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY THAT SHIT IS

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : I TRIED TO TELL YOU KINDLY BUT YOU KEPT SUCKING EACH OTHERS FACES OFF NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : just because you don‘t have anyone

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : Lee Felix. It‘s on sight.

 

 

 **actual softie** : you want to come for my bf? get past me first

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : you‘re as tall as a toddler please stop embarrassing yourself

 

 

 **aussie dad** : DID CHANGBIN JUST CALL FELIX HIS BOYFRIEND

 

 

 **bear** : IS IT OFFICIAL NOW

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : i thought we made it very clear

 

 **mr dead meme** : but yea it is

 

 

 **bear** : OUR CHILDREN

 

 

 **aussie dad** : THEY GROW UP SO FAST

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : this is getting too weird too fast again

 

 

 **squirrel** : says the one who uses FUCKING FEBREZE instead of perfume

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : IT SMELLS SO MUCH BETTER THAN PERFUME

 

 

 **even more of a furry** : mamma mia

 

 

 **furry** : here i go again

 

 

 **even more of a furry** : my my how can i resist you

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : MAMMA MIA DOES IT SHOW AGAIN

 

 

 **furry** : great now he ruined it again

 

 


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr dead meme = felix
> 
> actual softie = changbin
> 
> furry = jeongin
> 
> even more of a furry / stan day6 = seungmin
> 
> ew a scorpio = minho
> 
> jinyoungluvr = hyunjin
> 
> aussie dad = chan
> 
> bear = woojin
> 
> squirrel = jisung
> 
> —
> 
> oof hey! tbh with everything going on in the fandom And in my life i didn‘t have any motivation to write and my updates will probably continue to be this slow since my finals are soon and then i‘m graduating so i hope you all understand <33
> 
> also minsung is gonna be one hell of a slow burn so be ready ;)
> 
> enjoy loves

_**[groupchat: soundcloud rappers, 3 members]** _

 

 **jisungie** : guyssss we haven‘t written anything in so long

 

 **channie** : i know i‘m sure sung but i have a lot of work today nowadays :( and changbin‘s still in his lovey dovey phase

 

 **binnie** : excuse me

 **binnie** : you and woojin hyung are STILL like this after A YEAR AND A HALF of dating

 **binnie** : so don‘t come @ me with this old man

 

 **jisungie** : damn who hurt u

 

 **binnie** : math

 

 **jisungie** : ok i understand now

 **jisungie** : but please i have some ideas :(( and it‘s something completely different from what we‘ve done

 

 **channie** : oh it has started _@binnie_

 

 **binnie** : ah shit here we go again

 

 **jisungie** : ????

 

 **binnie** : do you think confessing your undying love for [beep] in a rap song is really a good idea

 

 **jisung** : my what

 

 **channie** : you‘re so clueless

 

 **binnie** : how cute :<

 

 **jisungie** : WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT

 

 **channie** : dw you‘ll get there you‘re still in stage two

 

 **jisungie** : what is stage two

 

 **binnie** : denial!

 

 **jisungie** : hoW AM I IN DENIAL

 

 **channie** : like i said you‘ll get there

 

 **jisungie** : you confuse me more than minho hyu— wait

 **jisungie** : no

 **jisungie** : it‘s not what you think it is

 

 **binnie** : sure

 

 **jisungie** : we‘ve been friends since high school he‘s my best bud??? i don‘t see him that way

 

 **channie** : so it‘s dudebro denial now

 

 **binnie** : it‘s gotten worse

 

 **jisungie** : why do you think you know me better than i know myself

 

 **channie** : jisung, i‘ve known you since elementary school and i‘m not Blind i‘ve seen the way you look at each other

 

 **jisungie** : so what are you a relationship counselor now

 

 **channie** : no, but i definitely should be now that i think about it

 

 **binnie** : OH MY GOD

 **binnie** : was i like that too when i was in denial with felix

 

 **channie** : oh hell no

 **channie** : even worse

 

 **jisungie** : i hate both of you

 

 **channie** : you love us

 

* * *

 

**_[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]_ **

****

 

 **squirrel** : looking for two other rappers who are willing to be in a team with me

 

 **actual softie** : quit being so dramatic

 

 **furry** : what goes on

 

 **squirrel** : they want to give me relationship advice

 

 **mr dead meme** : what relationship LMAOOOOO

 

 **squirrel** : .........

 

 **bear** : yall have problems i wish i Had

 

 **aussie dad** : c‘mon babe it was not that bad

 

 **jinyoungluvr** : omg what happened

 

 **bear** : he told me that no one‘s scared of me

 **bear** : not even jisung

 

 **squirrel** : WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN AGAIN

 

 **even more of a furry** : you were even scared of dust once . you literally screamed at it bc you thought it was a bug or whatever i’m still trying to figure out why your imagination is so wild and yes i‘m never forgetting this

 **even more of a furry** : and this name SUCKS

 

_even more of a furry changed his name to stan day6!_

 

 **stan day6** : great :D

 

 **squirrel** : first

 **squirrel** : it was really dark in this room ok

 **squirrel** : second

 **squirrel** : chan hyung is right who would ever be scared of you, you‘re a teddy bear _@bear_

 

 **bear** : >:( i AM scary

 

 **furry** : sure you are hyung ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

 

 **ew a scorpio** : it's him!!!!!!

 

 **furry** : that was what i was aiming for :D

 

 **mr dead meme** : ok i agree with yall but 

 **mr dead meme** : no one can tell me that they didn't find woojin hyung at least a Bit intimidating when they first saw him

 

 **jinyoungluvr** : ....a bit 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : i guess

 

 **aussie dad** : yeah i was intimidated by his beauty <3

 

 **bear** : c-channie :(

 

 **squirrel** : GAGS

 **squirrel** : he's even stuttering over text now oh my god i'm too single for this

 

 **actual softie** : what a fucking loser

 

 **squirrel** : oh come @ me midget

 

 **actual softie** : you're only 2cm taller than me

 

 **squirrel** : MIDGET


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( DISCLAIMER: this chapter has some more mentions of sexual stuff than usual in it like the boys talk about it e.g. getting dicked down and shit so if that somehow makes you uncomfortable you can skip this chapter :) )
> 
> annoying aussie / netfelix = felix
> 
> The Baby = jeongin
> 
> minnie= seungmin
> 
> prince = hyunjin
> 
> [heavy breathing] / han river = jisung
> 
> —
> 
> hey i‘m back!!! done with my finals and graduation very soon ! :D i hope most of you all remember me and didn‘t drop the fic and kept waiting for my update sjsjsj
> 
> i hope all of you have been doing well and supported yellow wood! <3
> 
> also finally some woochan again in the beginning! i felt like i don‘t focus on them that much so i wanted to change that a bit :)
> 
> enjoy! (and i will try to update more from now on)

_**[private chat: channie & woojinnie]** _

 

 

 **channie** : good luck on your final today babe you‘ve got this !! <3

 

 

 **woojinnie** : thank you love :( and also thank you for studying with me esp since i suck so much at physics

 

 

 **channie** : anything for you! you‘re lucky you have such a caring bf!

 

 

 **woojinnie** : we get it you love yourself

 

 

 **channie** : just doing what bts told me to do!

 

 **channie** : also look in your bag i put a little note to tell you that i love you

 

 

 **woojinnie** : chan that‘s a 10 paged letter

 

 

 **channie** : SO??? >:((((

 

 

 **woojinnie** : god i love you

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**[groupchat: 00 liners + the baby, 5 members]** _

 

 

 **[heavy breathing]** : god i need to get dicked down

 

 

 **prince** : what the fuck

 

 

 **minnie** : it‘s 7am are you really doing this rn

 

 

 **[heavy breathing]** : I DONT CARE WHAT TIME IT IS I NEED TO GET DICKED DOWN

 

 

 **annoying aussie** : you can‘t even talk to cute boys without having a full on panic attack how tf do you want to get dick then

 

 

_[heavy breathing] removed annoying aussie!_

 

 

 **[heavy breathing]** : looking for a new best friend

 

 

 **The Baby** : i shouldn‘t have looked at my phone

 

 

_prince added annoying aussie!_

 

 

 **[heavy breathing]** : have i ever told you that i hate you hwang

 

 

 **prince** : multiple times but you know

 

 **prince** : haters gonna hate luv x

 

 

 **minnie** : oh no the britishboo is jumping out again

 

 

 **The Baby** : just when we thought it was over

 

 

 **annoying aussie** : at least he stopped being an aussieboo

 

 

 **prince** : nah mate

 

 

 **annoying aussie** : ENOUGH

 

 

_annoying aussie removed prince!_

 

 

 **[heavy breathing]** : CAN WE GET BACK TO MY PROBLEM

 

 

 **minnie** : jesus christ sung there are so many dudes that would like to date you or get your pants or whatever why don‘t you just ask any of them

 

 

 **The Baby** : he‘s too cowardish and since he already has heart eyes for someone

 

 

 **[heavy breathing]** : why does everyone think they know more about MY feelings than i do

 

 

 **annoying aussie** : you‘re oblivious .

 

* * *

 

 

**_[groupchat: soundcloud rappers, 3 members]_ **

 

 **jisungie** : hyungs i hate the others

 

 **jisungie** : i just said i need to get dicked down and now they are acting like you and say i have feelings for M****

 

 

 **binnie** : first of all no one wants to know that you need dick thanks

 

 **binnie** : second of all sucks to be single huh x

 

 **binnie** : THIRD

 

 **binnie** : i mean :///

 

 

 **jisungie** : hyung im telling you

 

 **jisungie** : there‘s nothing between me and him

 

 **jisungie** : he doesn‘t see me like that

 

 

 **binnie** : but do you see him like that?

 

 

 **jisungie** : uh

 

 **jisungie** : WHERES CHAN HYUNG WHEN YOU NEED HIM

 

 

 

 **binnie** : your loss woojin hyung had his physics final today and now theyre spending some time together bc it went great

 

 

 **jisungie** : don‘t you have a bf too why don‘t you spend time with him

 

 

 **binnie** : i am

 

 **binnie** : and he said you should stop being in denial

 

 

 

 **jisungie** : GOD I DONTKNIW IF I LIKE HIM LIKE THAT OKAY ITS COMPLICATED I JUSTSHHSKYXNNXK FUCK IDK

 

 **jisungie** : IBJUST HHHHH LEAVE ME ALONE

 

 

_jisungie left the chat!_

 

* * *

 

**_[private chat: netfelix and han river]_ **

 

 **netfelix** : sungie?

 

 **netfelix** : jisung i‘m sorry

 

 **netfelix** : i saw how you reacted when changbin hyung told you to stop being in denial

 

 **netfelix** : we never wanted to pressure you im sorry we acted like that :(

 

 

 **han river** : yeah it‘s okay

 

 **han river** : i get it you want me to be happy

 

 **han river** : but i need to figure this out on myself idk and tbh i want to focus on my grades i‘m not really in the right mindset for anything romantic thats why i just said i needed to get dicked down lol just as a stress relief or something fuck idk what i‘m saying i‘m just so stressed and i‘m sorry i let it out on bin hyung

 

 

 **netfelix** : no we understand, he understands! we feel like assholes honestly we weren‘t thinking of your feelings and we are really sorry

 

 

 **han river** : nah it‘s fine really

 

 

 **netfelix** : can you come over? i saw that mulan got added to netflix and you love that movie don‘t you

 

 

 **han river** : do i really want to be your third wheel

 

 

 **netfelix** : oh no binnie hyung just left its a bff only day!

 

 

 **han river** : ): i could never be mad at you you‘re such a sunshine

 

 

 **netfelix** : that‘s what people like to call me! :D

 

 

 **han river** : dickhead

 

 **han river** : i‘m on my way


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr dead meme = felix
> 
> actual softie = changbin
> 
> furry = jeongin
> 
> stan day6 = seungmin
> 
> ew a scorpio = minho
> 
> jinyoungluvr = hyunjin
> 
> aussie dad = chan
> 
> bear = woojin
> 
> squirrel = jisung
> 
> —
> 
> omg hello.. do you all remember me??KSNSN 
> 
> this one is a big longer and just a little filler tbh but next chapter will be interesting!! (i might even write normally and not as a chat?? idk the word for it but yall get it) so stay tuned!
> 
> again sorry for not updating for so long again T_T
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: i hate self promo but i started a chansung fic which is called two numbers and its a wrong number au it‘d mean a lot if you all checked it out <3

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 

 **stan day6** : IM SUCH A CLOWN

 **stan day6** : I COULDCRY

 

 

 **bear** : ????

 

 

 **furry** : oh yeah he didn‘t get tickets for day6 upcoming world tour

 

 

 **stan day6** : YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE ITS NOTHING SERIOUS?bdkdldkfnlddk??2!28:8;€€/

 

 

 **furry** : babe you see them every year you‘ll see them again soon i promise

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : i agree with that screaming baby for once

 

 

 **furry** : SCREAMING BABY??.!,?,!#

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : yes

 

 

 **aussie dad** : you know your name suits you . this is why everyone hates scorpios

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : few weeks later and you‘d have been one too

 

 

 **aussie dad** : god don‘t remind me

 

 

 **stan day6** : CAN WE FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HANDbvbdnykyk??:!:! IM NOT SEEING DAY6

 

 

 **actual softie** : is it that serious

 

 

 **stan day6** : YOUSJSJDJVBDNDKDKD

 

 **stan day6** : YESvvdbbyn???2!:!:

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : but can u stop using caps and keyboard smash that is so not seungmin of you

 

 

 **stan day6** : yall are so—

 

 

 **squirrel** : amazing?

 

 

 **bear** : cool?

 

 

 **aussie dad** : supportive?

 

 

 **actual softie** : nice!

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : the bestest friends in the whole wide world?

 

 

 **jinyoungluvr** : _@mr dead meme_ that didn‘t even make sense

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : shut up i hate gays

 

 

 **furry** : you are one yourself

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : who said that

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : you. like every second of every god damn day

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : you don‘t have any evidence

 

 

 **actual softie** : you sure bc i think the hickies on my neck say otherwise

 

 

 **furry** : HELP TMI TMI TMIIIIIIIII

 

 

 **actual softie** : ???.!.!.?.? WHAT KINDA TMI

 **actual softie** : YOU AND SEUNGMIN LITERALLY MAKE OUT IN EVERY MF PUBLIC PLACE

 

 

 **furry** : ..you got me there

 **furry** : still no one wants to know about your sex life so tmi this is too horrifying

 

 

 **stan day6** : and just like this my tragic event was forgotten

 

 

 **aussie dad** : we‘re just gonna give you a private day6 concert and sing their songs!!! :D

 **aussie dad** : HA IVE CONNECTED THE DOTS

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : hyung you haven‘t connected shit

 

 

 **aussie dad** : I HAVE CONNECTED THEM

 

 

 **stan day6** : no offense

 **stan day6** : no wait scratch that

 **stan day6** : FULL OFFENSE

 **stan day6** : even if, and only if, you tried to sound like them you‘d never. Ever be able to sing it like the legend himself Park Sungjin

 

 

 **bear** : he does have a point there

 

 

 **aussie dad** : :((( thats the best idea ive had in Years

 

 

 **squirrel** : hyung thats really debatable

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**[groupchat: chan & the rest, 9 members]** _

 

 **squirrel** : AYYYYY THIS CHAT DEAD BC OF ME SO IM BRINGING IT BACK

 **squirrel** : lix seungmin and MY birthday are coming

 **squirrel** : which means

 **squirrel** : presents

 

 

 **stan day6** : exactly give me day6 tickets

 

 

 **squirrel** : seungmin im gonna kick you out

 

 

 **stan day6** : bring it on midget

 

 

_mr dead meme changed the groupchat name to seungjilix's bday bash! gamers: free, the rest: ₩200,000,000_

 

 **squirrel** : that name is ugly

 

 

_squirrel changed the groupchat name to seungjilix‘s bday bash! weebs: free, the rest: ₩200,000,000_

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : just bc you aren‘t a gamer

 

 

 **squirrel** : i don‘t want to own you ₩200,000,000 thank u very much

 

 

 **jinyoungluvr** : wait shit your bdays are soon lol

 

 

 **squirrel** : ????YEAH

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : i always forget we have 3 virgos in this

 **ew a scorpio** : no wonder this shit is so chaotic

 

 

 **aussie dad** : you tell me i can‘t believe they‘re all friends

 

 

 **stan day6** : ..........friends

 

 

 **furry** : no

 

 

 **stan day6** : ok

 

 

 **jinyoungluvr** : ??????what

 

 

 **squirrel** : idk they do that every now and then some relationship telepathy i dont have a fucking clue i figured every couple from us has that

 

 

 **aussie dad** : exactly woojin and i always finish each others

 

 

 **bear** : sandwiches

 **bear** : chan im hungry

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : i thought he‘d say im hungies for a sec and got scared

 

 

 **mr dead meme** : ANYWAY

 **mr dead meme** : presents!!!!!

 

 

 **ew a scorpio** : you all will get a card from self made bday card from me which says I hate Virgos, god bless

 

 

 **squirrel** : WOW

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little spoiler for the next chapter: something will happen at seungjilix‘s bday bash ;)


End file.
